Children's Songs And Nursery Rhymes
by The 3 ladies
Summary: These arelittle kid Songs and Nersery Rhymes Gundam Style! Chapter 9 up! Hamtaro songThe opener Gundam StyleR&R please!
1. heero had a Psycho Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or Mary had a little lamb.  
  
AN: this came to me while I was sleeping. Don't ask. Oh, and if you haven't guessed this is a parody of Mary had a little lamb.  
  
Heero had a psycho stalker, Psycho stalker, Psycho stalker, Heero had a psycho stalker, Whose name was Ms Peacecraft,  
  
She followed him on a mission one day, Mission one day, Mission one day, She followed him on a mission one day, And made it 10 times harder,  
  
It made Heero scream and shout, Scream and shout, Scream and shout, It made Heero scream and shout, And now she lives no more,  
  
This is my first parody, please review! The next one is Little Bow Heero (little Bow Peep parody)PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Little Bow Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Little Bow Peep.  
  
An: These are parodies of Little bow peep has lost her sheep. I added little relena! Oh yeah, I want you all to know. THIS IS A WRATH FIC!!!!! NO HELP FROM KEO OR BLINK! Sorry to deceive you Funkbeat5!  
  
Little Bow Heero  
  
*Duo clears his throat * Duo: Little Bow Heero has lost Wing Zero, And doesn't know where to find it, Leave it alone, And it will come home, Dragging OZs behind it.  
  
Duo: thank you. *walks to couch and sits down*  
  
Quatre: My turn!  
  
Little Relena  
  
Little Relena has lost her Heero, And doesn't know where to find him, Leave him alone, Though he'll never come home, Leaving her in the dust behind him,  
  
Quatre: that was mean.  
  
Heero: n_n!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review! I want to know if you like it! Next is I've been working on my Gundam. (I've been working on the railroad parody) I think its better than the first two parodies! 


	3. I've been Workin on My Gundam

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else.  
  
AN: This is I've Been Working on My Gundam ( I've been working on the railroad parody) Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wrath: Guess what! Duo: what? Wrath: you get to make a parody! Heero: another one. Wrath: this time you get to make it up! Duo; eeeeexellent. * Evil look*  
  
Wrath: okay start singin! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa And Quatre: I've been working on my Gundam all the livelong day,  
  
Trowa: I've been working on my Gundam and this song is really gay,  
  
Quatre: Can't you hear my stomach growling,  
  
Trowa: Duo wont you blow your horn!  
  
Trowa And Quatre: Duo wont you blow, Duo won't you blow,  
  
(AN: stop it you hentais!)  
  
Quatre; Duo wont you blow your horn, horn, horn!  
  
Trowa: Duo wont you blow, Duo wont you blow, Duo wont you blow your horn,  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: Some ones in the kitchen with Duo,  
  
Some ones in the kitchen I know oo, oo ,oo !  
  
Some ones in the kitchen with Duo!  
  
Duo: Singin like an old dieing crow!  
  
Wufei: *glare* I'm gonna get that braid today,  
  
I'm gonna get that braid someway,  
  
I'm gonna get that braid today!  
  
You just wait I say!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wrath: interesting... Duo: aint it! Wrath: well if you review Ill put up happy and you know it parody! Bye! 


	4. If You Don't Have A Gundam

LW: Hi people! This is if you don't have a Gundam! (Happy and you know it Parody) Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa: If you don't have a Gundam smoke some grass,  
  
Duo: If you don't have a Gundam scratch your ass!  
  
Wufei: It works wonders just for me,  
  
Heero: helps me kill those damn OZs,  
  
Quatre: and it's gentle for a little one like me, (footnote)  
  
  
  
Duo: If you really want a Gundam go steal one,  
  
Heero: If you really want a Gundam get a gun!  
  
Trowa: If stealing's not for you,  
  
Wufei: and you want your Gundam new,  
  
Quatre: Go ask your Mommy for a Gundam or two. (footnote)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footnote: I got this on the commercial for the advantage flea medication. They have puppies singing a parody of happy and you know it too.  
  
Review and Ill up the infamous barney I love you song. 


	5. I hate OZ

Wrath: hey, if you read it can you review? People aren't reviewing any more! Its all because of that prison/ torture chamber called school! Any way here is the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing (as sad as that is) or Barney *shudder*  
  
  
  
Duo:  
  
I hate you,  
  
You hate me,  
  
Lets get together and kill OZ,  
  
With a scythe in the back,  
  
A kick or maybe two,  
  
Wont you say you hate them too!  
  
Heero: When do you come up with these?  
  
Duo: *singing Shakira's Whenever, Wherever song* Whenever! Wherever! We're meant to kill together!  
  
Trowa: O.o;  
  
Duo: Listen to this version!  
  
(Barney again)  
  
I hate OZ,  
  
You hate OZ,  
  
Won't you come and kill them with me,  
  
And then you'll say,  
  
That really made my day,  
  
Next time will invite Wufei,  
  
Wufei: Baka! I'm already here!  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! 


	6. Trowa's Hair is Falling Down

Lady Wrath: Hey people gomen ne!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm bad at up dating *bow* thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They were highly appreciated, and thank you a lot for the suggestions, my muse *glares at muse* wasn't doing its job.  
  
Stealth (My muse): Hey I do more work than the average muse! I have no time to give you inspiration!  
  
Lady Wrath: oh? Then why are you a muse?  
  
Stealth: I dunno.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is reality.  
  
Here is the fic, London Bridge parody; its a short story kind a thing before the actual song though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Trowa in the bathroom*  
  
Trowa: hair gel. Hair gel. Where is the damn hair gel.  
  
* Goes out to his room *  
  
* picks up empty hair gel. *  
  
Trowa: Damn!  
  
* Duo outside door *  
  
Duo: Hey Trowa! I need to borrow a gun!  
  
* Silence*  
  
Duo: Trowa? What are you doing in there?  
  
*Duo tries opening door*  
  
* Trowa lunges at the door but hits the wrong side, thus, Duo succeeds *  
  
Duo: ....  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Trowa : -_-;  
  
*Quatre comes in to see a hysteric Duo and a frizzy, limp haired Trowa*  
  
Quatre: HHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAHAAAHAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: -_-; *thinking* /why me/  
  
Duo: Trowa's hair is falling down,  
  
Falling down,  
  
Falling down,  
  
Trowa's hair is falling down my friend Quatre!  
  
Quatre: .... Take a scrunchy and tie it up, Tie it up!  
  
Tie it up!  
  
Take a scrunch and tie it up my friend Duo!  
  
* Quatre rips out a hair scrunchy and jumps on Trowa *  
  
Trowa: nononononono.. AHHHHHHHHHIEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
* All hell breaks loose as Trowa fights for his dignity*  
  
Quatre: There! Know you can see!  
  
* Trowa sits stunned with a ponytail on the top middle of his head*  
  
Trowa: -_-;.. *Thinking* /oh the humanity../  
  
Owari *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lady Wrath: I know how short and sad that was, but I need to get the lyrics for the Ham Ham song from Hamtoro! If I don't, I'll try and do it from memory. Please review, I only write if I get reviews.  
  
Stealth: In other words, she needs them so she doesn't feel pathetic.  
  
Lady Wrath: Who asked you! 


	7. Dead soldiers

Wrath: Sorry people! I'm really bad at up dating, forgive me. Any way enjoy the fic parody On top of Old Smokey but most people know the famous parody Spaghetti with meatball thing so--  
  
Stealth: you said you were going to do hamtaro.  
  
Wrath: I'm working on it.. I gotta get the freaken lyrics.-_-;;;  
  
Stealth: liar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* * Heero looking around* Heero: Where! Where's my gun! *Looks dejected* Heero: On top of dead soldiers,  
  
All covered with blood,  
  
I lost my revolver,  
  
When I jumped in some mud,  
  
Don't jump from a Gundam,  
  
After a long flood,  
  
Might lose your best gun,  
  
And that is no fun, *sigh *  
  
* Heero looks sad with a gloom cloud over his head *  
  
*Duo and Quatre walk over to Trowa and Wufei*  
  
Quatre: Isn't that his gun in his hand.  
  
Trowa: I believe so.  
  
Wufei: . I thought he wasn't weak! Just when you think you know a guy!!! This is the weakest display I-  
  
Duo: I'm sure this is much different than morning a chipped Katana. *sly look*  
  
Wufei: ........ DAMMN YOUUUUUUUU MAAAAAAAAAXWEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Owari  
  
Wrath: Please review! n_n! 


	8. Hamtaro end Theme Gundam Style!

Wrath: Hey Minna I know I'm really bad at up dating, I've just been busy. I finally did  
  
the Ham Ham songs! This is the ending theme song.  
  
Stealth: (disclaimer) Wrath does not own anything.  
  
Wrath: oh yeah and I don't particularly hate Lady Une that much I just don't really like  
  
her. She just comes off very bitchy. Nothing personal to Une or her fans! I thought I dis  
  
some one else other than relena, who I do have a strong disliking. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Chibi Gundam pilots doing the hamtaro dance *  
  
People that sing the hamtaro theme song:  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs lets go!  
  
Gundam, Gun Gun, sexy sexy bishi bishi, 'Lena dumb dumb, Gundam Wing!  
*drums*  
  
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la la Ya, Ya,  
Ya, Ya, Ya  
  
ooh la la la Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la, la ya  
  
Lets kill a bitch ooh, ooh stab her heart through,  
  
Singin along with us is all you do!  
  
Come on and get a gun,  
  
Ooh, ooh we're about to have some fun,  
  
Heero: *singing/shouting* Every one be on there cue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ham ham singers stare in shock at this interruption*  
  
Ham ham singers: come on and murder Lady Une, its good for you,  
  
Think how happy space will be,  
  
Wing Zero will know just what to do,  
  
This will be our song come on and sing!  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs lets go!  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs ZERO!!!  
  
Insane pilots, cool ass Gundams,  
  
Gun, gun, Gundam Wing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* Wrath: Please Review!!!!! I have the opening theme song done! (meaning I wont be slow to put it up) That will be next. 


	9. Hamtaro opener Duo Style!

LW: Sorry for the long wait. I'm reeeeeeallly sorry! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Ye know what. I'm not even gonna say I'll update soon cuz that just aint happenin. School is killin me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't even have time for a daily does of anime!!!!!!  
  
Stealth: enough of your self-pitty.  
  
LW: ...shut up muse  
  
Stealth: That's not in my job description.  
  
LW: Anywayz this is the opening of Hamtaro!!! Enjoy! Disclaimer!  
  
Jack Sparrow: She don't own nothing. Not even me (LW: curses.) So don't sue savvy?  
  
Lawyers: Well actually...  
  
* Cutlass at their throats*  
  
Lawyers: Neva mind! ^^;  
  
Jack: 'S wha I thought. Give me the Rum Wrath!!!!!!!!!  
  
LW: fine here *throws rum*  
  
Jack: gahhhhhhhhhh me rum! *dives for it* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robot Voice Singer Thingy: Its Gundam time!  
  
Singers: bishi- bishi, sexy- sexy woo!  
  
RVST: Gundam Wing  
  
G-boys: When we work together we kill better!  
  
RVST: Endless Waltz  
  
Duo: I like sunflower seeds krhmp, krhmp krhmp!  
  
(Stealth: that has nothing to do with anything. Duo stay with the script!)  
  
RVST: Relena  
  
G-Boys: If she heads for trouble we won't stop her  
  
RVST: Gundam Wing  
  
Singers: Insane pilots, cool ass gundams!  
  
Duo: Heero's gone to school, let's go check out his cool house!  
  
We can steal his porno just be quiet as a mouse!  
  
Look out for thief traps you know he's smarter than he looks  
  
Don't worry cuz shinigami is the best damn crook! Woo!  
  
RVST: Gundam Wing!  
  
Singers: Deathscythe, zero, sandrock, altorn  
  
Duo: my best friends  
  
Singers: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei  
  
RVST: My best foes  
  
Duo: Trieze, Milliardo, Une, and Dorothy  
  
Singers: Insane pilots, cool ass gundams!  
  
Duo: 'Scuse me while I step out gotta run for my life, AAIEEEEE!  
  
RVST: Gundam Wing  
  
Trowa, Quatre & Wufei: Heero Yuy is gonna kill you!  
  
RVST: Gundam Wing  
  
Towa, Quatre, & Wufei: Beat you till your black and your blue!  
  
Singers: Gundam Wing!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LW: Please review!! Reviews help speed things along if ye like um!  
  
Stealth: as said b4 she lives off um.  
  
Duo: and I sang great so review  
  
LW:...anyway thank you for all the earlier reviews! 


End file.
